Hazlo por mi
by Herm weasl
Summary: M cago nel sumary!e puesto 6 o 7 por lo me..Ô.o..bueno,sta s la dulce historia d Draco y su amor platonico,osea YO XD no,es otra,pero da igual pq su amor platonico soi yo XD


Antes de nada,gracias por leer la historia que vais a ver acontinuacion.Os agradecería que me enviarais un review para saber si por lo menos lo habeis leido.Algo aunque solo seaa "lo he leido y me gusta" o "lo he leido pero no me gusta".No me voi a ofender,de verdad.Es sollo para saber cuanta gente lee mi fic.Gracias^^

_** Hazlo Por Mi**_

_ Por Maeda Felton (Hermi Weasley14)_

Draco caminaba pensativo cerca del lago que había en el jardín de Hogwarts,con la mirada perdida y aspecto pensativo y preocupado.Era muy tarde ya para andar por las afueras de Hogwarts,pero a el simplemente le daba igual.De todas formas,quizás esa misma semana se tendría que ir de allí...y lo que menos le preocupaba en estos momentos era que le bajaran 20puntos a su casa.

Simplemente pensaba en ella...¿Porque?¿Porqué lo turturaba de esa manera? Estaba seguro de que era ella quien lo seducía de esa manera.No..ella era demasíado inocente para ese tipo de "juegos peligrosos".¿Jugar de esa manera con el?¿Con Draco Malfoy? No...Ella estaba más preocupada del 'Grandioso y Fantástico Potter'...No se iba a fijar en el.Precisamente en el.En el posible Heredero de Voldemort...En el posible asesino de su familia..incluida ella.No,el sabía de que nunca la haría daño.Ni siquiera le iba a hacer daño a Potter,ni a ningún "sangre-sucia" por mucho que los detestara(o es creían).Pero era su obligación.Había nacido en una familia de mortifagos,magos corruptos y asesinos,que solo matab inocentes "sangre-sucia" solo por su destendencia muggle.  
Pero ellos no entendian que solo era eso,sangre...No había nada más que los hiciera difententes a ellos,sin embargo,su destino estaba en acabar con todos ellos...¿¿Porqué?? El no deseó formar parte de esa familia.No los queria.¡Los odiaba!

Se paro en seco y penso otra vez en ella...Cuanto la envidiaba...El también quería una familia así,numerosa,llena de hermanos que se pegaran con el,pero que lo defendieran cuando era necesario..como ahora...

Se sento en el banco,y con la mirada perdida,volvio a recordar aquel momento que tubieron juntos..y que el mismo hechó a perder...

'----_------_-----_-----FLASH BACK----_----_----_---' 

Era una tarde soleada en Hogwarts,hacía ya dos meses.  
Ginny Weasley había sido castigada por su profesor de Pociones,S.Snape,por explotar un caldero que nisiquiera había sido su culpa.Pero así era Snape..tan injusto como siempre...  
Eran las 4:30,si no estaba allí a las 5 para cumplir su castigo,se quedaría toda la semana limpiando todos los retretes de Hogwarts (que no eran pocos..).Asique decidió salir temprano de su Sala Común.Preferiría llegar temprano y tirarse media hora más limpiando,que estar una semana más limpiando.No tardó mucho en encontrar el despacho de Snape,ya que lo conocía a la perfección.Aquel año lo había tomado con ella,estaba segura.

No era normal pasarse media estancia en Hogwarts limpiando calderos y retretes por culpa de otro,que además,era un Slitering.Asco de Slitering!,Bueno..no todos los Sliterings eran así...estaba segura de que,al menos Draco Malfoy no lo era.Draco parecía ser el más "malo y cruel" de todos ellos.Pero sus ojos le decían todo lo contrario.Sobre todo cuando lo encontraba en un pasillo desocupado,excepto por ellos dos.El la miraba como con..¿cariño?era una mirada tan extraña..y le gustaba tanto...Se paró juto delante de la puerta del despacho de Snape y sacudío su cabeza en un intento de zafarse el pensamiento de la cabeza

"que tonterías,Ginny..."-Tomo el pomo de la puerta con su mano y volvío a sentir esa sensación.Esa que le recorria el cuerpo de punta a punta cuando Draco se acercaba o simplemente la miraba.Tembló.Alguien pasó un brazo sobre el suyo,y colcó su mano sobre la de ella.Se giró con cuidado,muy lentamente,para saber de quien se trataba.Y sus ojos se habrieron aún más al verle a el.

El bajó su mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran.Una pequeña sonrrisa apareció en su rostro y susurró un lebe "vas a llegar tarde si te quedas ahí parada...".Poco a poco fué levantando su mano de la cerradura,que ya estaba abierta.Y entonces ella reaccionó y con paso lento e indecidido se dirigió al interior de la sala,donde se encontraba su profesor de Pociones esperandola.

-Ya era hora Weasley...llega 5minutos tarde,quizás espera que le quite puntos a su casa por ello...

Iba a contestar cuando una "melodiosa" y seria voz sonaba tras ella.

-Ha sido mi culpa profesor.-hizo una pequeña reverencia sin apartar los ojos de Snape.-yo la entretube,si hay que quitarle puntos a alguien,le ruego que sea a mi,señor..-Volvío a ponerse derecho.Miraba a Snape,pero por una milesima, a Ginny le pareció que la miraba a ella.

-Está bién señor Malfoy...por su sinceridad le otrogo a Slitering..

-No es necesario,profesor.-Snape se puso nervioso.

-Vamos Malfoy,no sea tan modesto..

-Gracias señor,pero prefiero que no se le sume ningún punto a Slyterin por ese motivo.

-Está bién Malfoy,si usted lo desea...-miró a Ginny-Pero usted no se va a librar de su merecido castigo señorita Weasley...el señor Malfoy está aquí para vigilarla.El le dirá que hacer.Si recibo cualquier queja de usted,por mínima que sea..se quedará castigada el resto de la semana.El señor Malfoy se ha ofrecido amablemente a vigilarla en sus castigos,para que yo pueda termiar de hacer mis quehaceres...ni se le ocurra molestarle con niñerias...-Se levantó con su repulsiva arrogancia y se dirigió a la puerta.-Señor Malfoy,el castigo durara solo dos horas,necesito el despacho libre para antes de las 8.Si desea irse solo aviseme,estaré en mi cuarto.Usted sabe donde encontrarme.-Miró a Ginny y susurro un despriecivo "buenas noches,señorita Weasley" que dió unas tremendas ganas de pegarle,pero se contubo,por su "propio bién".  


Miro a Draco,que también la obserbaba.Ubo unos minutos de silencio,hasta que ella porfín habló.

-Y bién...¿que tengo que hacer?-preguntó.

-Limpia el suelo y la estantería.Y si te da tiempo podrias limpiar aquella porqueria de ahí-Dijo señalando con la cabeza a un monton de calderos sucios.

-Se llaman calderos Malfoy...¿Esque tu "profesorcito-querido" no te lo enseñó?-dijo con una sonrrisa maliciosa.Draco la miro con odio,sintiendo un terrible puntazo en el corazón.Era cruel con el...y ella lo sabía.Hasta ahora no la había hecho nada malo,inclusó la defendió de Snape.Draco se hacerco dos pasos más a ella.

-Cállate Weasley,almenos yo se lo que es la ropa decente.-dijo fríamente Draco,señalando disimuladamente a la corta falda de la muchacha,quien se sonrrojó levenmente por este hecho.

Lo que ella no sabía era que a Draco le encantaba verla con esa falda.Le provocaba tanto...aveces la segía con la mirada,y con un movimiento de su varita,hacia que un soplo de aire pasara debajo de su faldita para levantarla levemente.Pero claro,ella estaba demasiado metida en sus sueñecitos con "Potter" que ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-Tenemos diferentes conceptos de lo que es y no es decente,Draco...-Arrastró las palabras del nombre del muchacho,tal y como el lo hacía,para parecer iriente.  
Draco se acercó un poco más.

-¿Me llamas por mi nombre,Weasley?-dijo,raramente,sin ningún rasgo de despreció hacia la pelirroja.Esta se quedo muda,sin saber que contestar-¿Que,te ha comido la lengua el gato?-dijo acercandose mas,hasta dejar solamente 10centimetros de espacio para que pudiera correr el aire entre ambos.Ella se sonrrojó más,al sentir el aliento de Malfoy en su rostro.-¿Quieres que te preste la mia?-susurró insinuante mientras se hacercaba más y mas,hasta que,porfín,sus labios se fundieron en un largo beso,lleno de sentimientos.

Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente mientras se separaban.Estaba ta sorprendida ella como el.Pero la diferencia era que no se notaba en el joven Malfoy,que sonrreía levemente,aún cerca de la muchacha,esperando una señal para continuar.Ella se acercó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y le besó,acariciando su mejilla suavemente mientras el chico pasaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarla.Estubieron un largo rato besandose,pero alfín pararon y se abrazaron.Mientras se susurraban al oido.

-caray,nunca pensé que supieras besar de esa manera,Weasley...

-He aprendido de un gran profesor,Malfoy...-el abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

Malfoy...Malfoy..eso le había llamado y eso es lo que era...un asqueroso y malvado Malfoy..como su padre..y estaba destinado a matarla..a ella..no,no podia.Simplemente no podía hacerlo.Era incapaz de matar a un ser tan bello y puro como Ginny.Totalmente incapaz.

-¿Draco...?..¿Draco,te pasa algo.?-ella se separó para mirarle a los ojos.Estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos(no muy exagerada mente) y la cara aún mas palida de lo normal.Ginny lo miraba con preocupación.¿¿en que demonios estaría pensando??

-Ginny-la miro a los ojos,nervioso-Ginny,haz..haz el castigo..y ..y si alguna vez hago algo que no esté bién,porfavor perdoname..

-Si,Draco,pero dime,¿que ocurre?

-Na-nada,no..no deberiamos estar juntos,eso es todo-contesto él,poniendose serio.

-Draco...-susurró preocupada.

-Oye,tienes que hacerme este favor.Vete y no me busques,porfavor,no te hacerques a mi,es por tu bien..

-¿Pero que dices?Draco..yo te quiero..

-NO!no puedes quererme..-Se dió la vuelta y cojió su varita.Ella se asustó.Señalo con la varita hacia las estanterías hasta dejarlas limpias y ordenadas.Despues la agito hacia el suelo,dejandolo brillante y otra vez hacia los calderos,dejandolos como nuevos.

-vamos,vete..VETE!!-estaba muy nervioso.Ella le miró con los ojos humedecidos.

-está bién,si eso quieres..adiós Malfoy..

----____-----___---__---Fin del Flash Back---_---_----_---_---

Draco suspiró.Lo que podría haber tenido,y lo que ha dejado escapar..  
Y ahora ella estaba con Potter,dandole los besos que por una vez habían sido suyos,y solo suyos...Dandole las caricias y abrazos que el necesitaba..dandole todo su amor y cariño,lo que el quería darle..pero sabía de que Potter nnunca le daría el cariño que Ginny se merecía.Y ella en el fondo también lo sabía.Estaba seguro de ello..."¿Porque tube que nacer en esa desgraciada familia?"

¿Llantos?¿Alguien llora??Draco se giro para ver a una Ginny llorando desconsoladamente bajo la sombra de un arbol,apollada en el tronco.Se hacercó a ella lentamente.Como halla sido ese desgraciado de Potter era capaz de..arg!de cualquier cosa!.

Le acarició el pelo con suavidad.Ella se quedó totalmente quieta y hasta dejó de llorar.Separó las manos de su cara.

-¿..Draco..?-susurró.Levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco,que la miraba con ternura.No habían dos pares de ojos iguales a aquellos,ni siquiera parecidos..

-Ginny..no llores..¿que te ha pasado?-susurró.  
-Es..esque..Harry no me quiere..y yo tampoco a el...Draco,yo te quiero a tí..  
-Ginny,yo también te quiero y lo sabes..pero no podemos estar juntos..  
-¿Por qué no,Draco?-preguntó mientras mas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.Draco la abrazó.  
-Sabes que si mi familia se enterara,me matarían.Pero lo peor esque te matarían a tí.Ellos quieren que yo sea el heredero de..de bueno,de quien-tu-sabes.No puedo arriesgarte..  
-Pero..si no quieres a tu familia..¿por que no te vas?  
-No tengo otro hogar Ginny,solo tengo mi casa y Hogwarts.  
-Pues..no sé,habla con Dumbledore!Dile que te ofrezca una habitación...algo!  
-Draco,porfavor.No es solo que yo quiera estar contigo,esque no quiero que estes con tu familia.Sabes como son,no quiero que te conviertas en uno de ellos.No quiero que te conviertas en un mortifago.Lo que pasé ya pasará.Pero tienes que intentarlo... hazlo ...por mi...

Draco sonrrió.Ella le quería,quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara.Era una nicha bastante impetuosa,siempre pensando en el presente, y nunca en el pasado..tenía que hacerlo,intentarlo por ella...lo haría por ella..

-Lo haré Ginny..lo haré por tí..-y juntando sus labios con los de ella,comenzaron lo que sería una nueva relación.Una nueva vida...

Fiiiiiin

dios,que de inspiración!  
¿Nunca os ha pasado que pongais el ordenador para poner musica o hacer cualquier tontería,y os pongais a escribir y escribir y escribir?PUES A MI SI!ME ACABA DE PASAR!

ah,antes de nada un enoooorrrrrrrrrrme agradecimiento a todo el mundo que ha leido "Gracias,Chocha"  
También muchas gracias por todos los animos que me habeis dado para segirlo,pero me temo que no lo haré.No por nada,esque no tengo niguna idea y lo unico que haría sería estropear aun más el fic.

De todas maneras este fic se lo dedico especialmente a ellos y a   
D,que ayer fué su cumpleaños.(para aquellos que me conocen sabrán que D. es la inicial del chico que me gusta,pero no pongo su nombre completo porque no quiero que se entere xD)

¿Os habeis fijado?

Mis dos fics serios,y los dos únicos que están publicados en F.F. y los subo en el cumpleaños de los dos amores de mi vida!Ô,ô

Bueno,también se lo dedico a Ian,(mi mejor amigo,que lo hecho de menooos T-T) mi hermalita Lydia y aaaa....

TOM FELTON POR SER TAN GUAPO,TAN MALO Y TAN ASQUEROSAMENTE SEXY!(siento haberte plagiado la frase Pirra,pero esque lo define muy bien xD)  
TOM TE QUIEROOOOO  
TE QUIEROOOO

TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO

TE QUIEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

...ya ^-^

ah,y una nota para..¿como se llamaba?er...creo que era.."Heri&Draco noseke.."

bueno,sea quien sea "eso" que dejó semejante review a nuestra querida y admirada RupertFan.

Mira....tú:  
Para comenzar,Rupert Grint no es gay,  
y si lo fuera,seguro que estaría orgulloso de   
serlo,y no lo ocultaria como tú.  
Rupert Gint es un gran actor,que comenzó a actuar  
antes de que tu supieras leer(si esque sabes...)  
A mi no me gusta para nada la pareja de Hermi-Harry  
ni tampoco me agrada la de Harry-Ginny,(para empezar  
porque Harry me gusta como "Harry Potter" y punto.)  
Pero yo no voi criticando a nadie por que le guste,porque cada  
uno tiene sus gustos,y como tal,hay que respetarlos.  
¿Que te han enviado un review insultandote a ti y a tus fics?  
Pues mira,muy facil,haces lo que ha hecho RupertFan y PUNTO.  
Hay que tener un poco más de cabeza y pensar con ella.  
No porque Rupertfan sea de las que más fanfics escribe sobre  
Ron-Hermi,tiene la culpa de que te hallan escrito a ti eso.¿Entiendes  
o eres así de cort@?asique si tienes algun problema con rupertfan,  
también lo tienes conmigo.  


ATTE:Maeda Felton (HermiWeasley14)  
Gran fan de Tom felton y de Rupert Grint.  
y también muy orgullosa de serlo.

----Maeda Felton---


End file.
